


Of Conversations and Connections

by Arcturis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Sign Language, Body Language, Dean Winchester Being Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Not Being an Asshole, Developing Relationship, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy, Heartwarming, Relationship(s), Shy Sam Winchester, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturis/pseuds/Arcturis
Summary: After breaking his leg on their last hunt, Sam is on bed rest - and none too happy about it. Luckily Eileen has a way to keep him occupied until he’s ready to resume normal activities.This is a purely non-sexual, one-shot full of happy feels and fluff.





	Of Conversations and Connections

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Eileen has a canonically established name sign or if Shoshannah created her own name-sign for the character, but I think the two my sister and I came up with work pretty well for Sam and Eileen. If there are any inconsistencies I'm not aware of, please let me know and I'll edit them.

Dean watched his petulant baby brother thunk his skull against the head of his bed through a crack in the bedroom door. Either Sam was too moody to care that Dean was skulking or he was too absorbed in his self-misery to notice. A pile of half-read lore books sat on the nightstand and a hand ran through the long locks of bronze hair for what had to be the tenth time in the last minute.

Footsteps sounded behind him and a tap on his shoulder made the older Winchester turn. Eileen beckoned to him to follow her down the hall back into the main rooms and she looked at him once they were out of Sam’s earshot.

“Is he still pouting?”

Dean couldn’t help the smirk on his face at her choice of wording. “Yeah, he’s banging his head against the wall. Literally.”

Eileen rolled her eyes. “He needs something to do,” she stated firmly as her hands flew through the air, absentmindedly signing half of her speech. “I thought he loved research and lore.”

“Well yeah, but not for weeks on end. Sammy might be a nerd, but he still gets bored.”

Dark red hair fluttered softly as she shook her head at the older hunter. “You shouldn’t tease him. He’s the reason you two know how to finish off whatever you’re hunting.”

Dean grinned, green eyes glinting with good-natured mischief. “Doesn’t mean he’s not a nerd.”

Eileen just rolled her eyes again and walked towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make him some coffee,” she said over her shoulder.

Dean walked up next to her, tapping her on the shoulder so she could watch his lips. “Make him some tea. Sam loves him some leaf juice.” A grimace told Eileen exactly what Dean thought of his younger brother’s choice in hot beverages. She laughed and nodded, rummaging through the cupboards to find Sam’s store of teas. 

A few moments passed and when Eileen caught his gaze again, Dean asked “What are you gonna do with him?”

Rather than answer his question directly, she turned around, waiting for the water to steep, and asked “Where did Sam learn to sign?”

Eyebrows raised as Dean caught her line of thinking. “High school,” he said simply. “Dad was on a hunt and we were there for about a month. Sam made friends with a deaf kid in his class who taught him in their spare time. It’s been a long time since he’s used it, though.”

Eileen’s lips quirked up in a wry smile, thinking about the first time Sam had tried to sign to her, a simple thank you. She remembered trying to hold back a laugh as she gently corrected him and his embarrassed smile. “I’d noticed. But I think it would keep him busy until he’s able to move around more.”

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, smirking to himself. “I’m sure he’d be more than thrilled,” he snickered.

“I can’t ‘hear’ you,” she reminded him. 

He sent an apologetic look her way and shifted so she could see him speak better. “Nothing, I just said I think he’d like that. The dude’s always picking up new stuff.” 

Eileen nodded, thinking about Sam’s affinity for languages. Well … languages, lore, academics, anything really. She smiled gently, fingertips tracing the handle of the empty mug in her as she lost herself in thought. Dean’s tapping on her shoulder made her jump slightly and she blushed at the knowing laughter sparkling in his eyes. 

“Water’s done,” was all he said, though he made no attempt to hide his amusement. 

“Shut up,” she said, blushing again as she turned to take the kettle off of the stove, pouring the steaming water into the mug. Dean’s resultant grin as he raised his eyebrows and winked knowingly said more than his speech ever could. I didn’t say a word, but I know exactly what’s going on. She could see him in her imagination and she chose to pointedly ignore him. She poured herself a cup of tea as well and waltzed off indignantly towards Sam’s room.

“You kids have fun!” Dean called after her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hear him, a grin spread wide on his face.

Eileen pushed Sam’s door open gently and swallowed down another blush as he looked up waved at her. The smile he gave her was wry and half-hearted, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. “I brought you some tea,” she offered, and his smile lifted a little more.

“Thanks, Eileen.” 

She sat the two mugs down next to the pile of books on his nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. He shifted over to make room for her, grimacing in annoyance as he maneuvered his cast-covered leg. “You look bored,” she stated simply.

Sam huffed a small laugh. “That’s a bit of an understatement,” he replied honestly. “I’m used to running, getting ready for our next hunt. Physical movement. Trust me, you’ll never appreciate your hands until you can’t work crutches and carry a plate of food at the same time.”

Eileen smiled ruefully. “I communicate with my hands, Sam. I think I appreciate them enough already.”

Sam had the good grace to look embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Eileen. I didn’t mean … I mean, what I was trying to say … that came out wrong, and … “ Her smothered laughter interrupted his jumbled apology and he smiled sheepishly at her through his curtain of hair. “I only meant - “

“Sam, I knew what you meant,” she said through her trailing laughter. “It’s ok. Really.” 

The abashed blush was fading from his high cheekbones now and Eileen had to remind herself to breathe as she ducked her head and reached for a cup of tea to distract herself from her side-tracked thoughts. A tap on her knee drew her eyes back to his face. “I thought you’d have found another hunt by now,” he said, curiosity shown in the faint tilt of his head as he watched her. 

“It’s quiet here,” she explained. “Calm. It’s nice to just rest for a while and know you’re safe. That last hunt was pretty intense.” After a few moments, she added “It makes me feel a little closer to my father. I only really know he was a Man of Letters. Being in this bunker makes me feel like I’m getting to know him better.”

Sam smiled gently and took a sip of tea. Though he’d known his father into adulthood, he felt like he could understand a little. He had similar feelings when sifting through John’s hunting journal.

Time passed quietly in affectionate company as they enjoyed their drinks. Eileen’s presence made Sam feel better. Less restless, less like he was crawling up the walls. He watched her with gentle contentment when he thought she wasn’t looking, hazel eyes tracing her braided hair, her thoughtful, faraway gaze, her smooth skin. It had been a long, long time since he had given himself permission to be happy in a woman’s presence like this, but there was no guilt or baggage as there had been with other woman for years after Jess’ death. Eileen just made him happy. 

But then she did catch him staring and he blushed again. She grinned wryly at him as he traced his open hand along his chest in a circular pattern, attempting the sign for ‘sorry’. Placing her empty mug back on the nightstand, she grabbed his hand carefully, folding his fingers up and replaced his fist on his chest before showing him the correct motions. Sam threw his hands up in mock defeat and just said “Sorry. I’m hopeless.” 

“Actually, that’s what I came in here for in the first place,” she admitted. “Dean said you’d like something to pass the time so I thought … well maybe you’d like to learn ASL a little better?”

Happiness fluttered in her stomach as Sam grinned, sitting up straighter in delight. “Yeah! Yeah, I’d love that, Eileen. I knew this guy in high school … well, I was only there for a month, but he tried to teach me. But it’s been over a decade and, well …” He gestured at her sheepishly.

“Everyone starts somewhere. Do you know the alphabet?” Sam’s fingerspelling was rough, clumsy, but he had remembered all the letters and could sign spelled words, albeit slowly and with many pauses. The woman was delighted, knowing they at least had somewhere they could start. “What do you know about name signs?” she asked curiously, forming an idea in her head.

“A little. It’s a shorter, more personal way to identify yourself rather than finger-spelling out your name, right?” 

She nodded. “They’re given to people by close friends or family members. Name signs reflect something about the person.” She signed the letter ‘E’ at her forehead and moved down, showing the sign for ‘determination’. 

Sam smiled gently. “It suits you.” 

Eileen couldn’t hide the color in her cheeks that time, ducking her head at the praise. “Lillian gave it to me,” she said softly, referring to the hunter who had raised her after her parents’ death. She shook herself before looking thoughtfully back at Sam, who caught her drift immediately.

“Eric didn’t give me one,” he replied to her wordless question. “At least, not that I can remember. Four weeks doesn’t really give you enough time to get to know someone as well as you probably need to give someone a name like that.” 

She nodded before studying him quietly. Sam shifted slightly under her gaze, flustered at the way her golden-brown eyes seemed to study his personality. After a few moments, she sat up a bit and demonstrated the letter ’S’ in a sign that Sam hadn’t seen before. She repeated the normal version of the sign and explained “It means ‘to take care of’.” His name-sign was repeated to demonstrate the difference and Sam laughed quietly, ducking his gaze. 

“What am I supposed to take care of?” The question was half-teasing, half-genuine and Eileen could sense his self-consciousness. “Well … everything. What do you and your brother say? It’s the family business?” She teased him back and they laughed, but then she responded more shyly. “You take care of people. Before your self. It’s like your whole personality revolves around that one aspect. You take care of things, Sam. And people.”

She felt his fingers lift her chin slightly. “And you,” she saw him say and the flutters in her stomach increased again. They said nothing for a long moment, her hand coming to rest against his as she pressed her face ever so slightly into his hand. Her lips brushed his palm in a whispered kiss before sitting up again. She was flustered and happy and shy, but teaching would put them both back on familiar ground. Sam hid a grin and followed her lead, easing back into the bed.

Hours passed. Sam was a good student and Eileen was a good instructor. He learned quickly and Eileen would cycle back to make sure he remembered what she was showing him. Hours passed and the night trailed on in happy contentment. Dean peaked inside the door after a few hours and found them both asleep sitting against the headboard of the bed. Eileen’s head rested on Sam’s shoulder and his head nestled atop, a lanky arm wrapped around her shoulders. He smiled gently to himself, silently crossing the room to turn off the lamp and closed the door shut behind them, leaving the two hunters to their own company.


End file.
